His Touch
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Mike has been avoiding Chuck and Chuck isn't happy about it. Fluffy Pre-Muck. A gift for cloudlestorm on dA.


This is plotless fluff for cloudlestorm, because of reasons!

His Touch

"Good job Burners!" Mike congratulated. He fist pumped Dutch, hugged Texas around the neck and rubbed his knuckles over his cap while shorter name giggled, and he high fived Julie.

He spun around and faced Chuck, all bright eyed and big smiled and gave Chuck… a "thumbs up."

Chuck tried not to take it personally. He didn't want to sound paranoid, but Chuck couldn't help but feel like the lack of affection from Mike was because he had done something to make Mike upset with him.

Mike had always been an affectionate guy so when the leader of the Burner seemed to be holding out on Chuck, the blond had no choice but to think he had done something wrong. He tried to think of what it was but then was distracted by Jacob announcing that his latest creation was done; green apple and honey mustard surprise. While the rest of the Burners declined the old engineer's offer Chuck took a seat on one of the stools.

Jacob seemed surprised and delighted that someone had stayed behind. "Hey, kiddo, I guess that just means more for you and me!"

Chuck barely looked at the food, he just faced the bar table, his shoulders sagged at his side.

"Something on your mind?"

"It's nothing," Chuck insisted, sighing dramatically.

"Oh cabbage buns, I can see that something is bothering you." Jacob said. He deposited the steaming dish onto the bar table, the overcooked food forgotten while Jacob faced Chuck.

The blond sighed again and bowed his head so low his bangs touched the table.

"Come on. Tell me."

"It's stupid."

"I'll be the judge of that," Jacob guaranteed. He held up a hand to pat the teen's shoulder in a show of support but thought better of it and made a small swinging gesture of encouragement.

Even though Chuck didn't see the older man's weak attempt to cheer up the blond, Chuck felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile for a moment before it fell back into a sad frown. "It's Mike." He said before he could stop himself.

"Oh? What has he done now?"

Chuck seemed hesitant to answer him. "He seems distant, somehow."

Jacob frowned, clearly not understanding Chuck. "Distant? How?"

Chuck groaned and buried his head in his crossed arms. Was he really about to explain this to Jacob? Even to himself it sounded crazy and desperate. _But how am I going to fix this on my own?_

"Mike. Refuses to touch me," he blurted out saying the first thing that came to his mind. Chuck could feel his face heat up at the words. It probably wasn't the best way to explain it, but it was too late to take it back.

"Oh, I see. I had a feeling it was something like that," Jacob admitted. "It sucks to be left out, doesn't it?"

Chuck's head snapped up. "What?"

"Now you know how the rest of us feel." The organic farmer said a knowing smirk tugged at his lips as he crossed his arms over his stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I am sure that he doesn't mean to, but Mike…hm, how to put this? _Mike plays favorites_."

"Excuse me?" Chuck said defensively. He sat up and faced the older engineer.

Jacob held up his hands in a calming gesture. "Relax, all I meant is that you have been Mike's favorite for a long time now."

"Yeah?" Even though he didn't quite believe Jacob's words, some part of him leaped up in joy at the idea of him being Mike's favorite person ever. The joy was short lived as reality dawned on Chuck. "Maybe I was, but I'm definitely not now."

"Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure there." Jacob said, rubbing his goatee thoughtfully. "It's seems to me that he is avoiding you because you are his favorite."

"Come again?" Chuck asked more confused than ever.

"I don't think our fearless leader was aware that he was playing favorites until recently and is trying to consciously avoid appearing that way by avoiding you."

"What kind of sense does that even make?"

"Mike sense," Jacob supplied.

Chuck ran a hand through his long bangs. "Ugh, why is this so complicated?" he moaned.

"Young people," Jacob said in sympathy. This time he did reached out and laid an assuring hand on Chuck, and then shoved him off the stool.

"Ah!" Chuck stumbled before he was able to regain his balance. "What was that for?"

"Motivation. Go talk to Mike."

Chuck wrung his hands in nervousness. "Whaddya mean talk to Mike?"

"Don't play dumb, Chuck, it doesn't suit you."

"But-"

"-Go and claim your rightful place."

Chuck remained still for a moment as he battled with himself. He really wanted things to go back to normal, but he still wasn't sure how to go about fixing it. "But how?"

"I don't know, why not ask him?" Jacob shrugged. "But you gotta do something. It's getting painful to watch you." The organic cook said glibly before turning his attention to his cold yellow and green casserole.

Chuck turned his head to the right to look at the hallway that lead to the Burner's bedrooms. He mulled it over for a moment and then frowned as he came to a decision. He would do it. Squaring his shoulders he prepared himself for the uncomfortable conversation that was sure to happen. "Wish me luck." He said to Jacob.

"Good luck," was the raspy response.

Chuck could hear the echo of his tennis shoes as his heels clicked heavily in the hallway as he made his way to Mike's room.

He took a deep breath, held it, and then exhaled and raised a hand to knock when Mike's door opened and Mike stepped out, and ran into Chuck.

The blond let out a high pitched squeak at Mike's sudden appearance and stumbled back. Mike, just as surprised as Chuck, did an awkward two step to try and regain his composure, but Chuck had reached out and grabbed the darker teen's shirt in an attempt to recover his balance. The motion made Mike fall forward on top of Chuck as the blond pulled him down. Before either of them could say anything, Mike hissed as if he had been burned and pushed away from Chuck, and sat on his haunches.

"Well, that I was a nice trip," Chuck said with a laugh, trying to cover up how sad Mike's reaction to being near him.

"Chuckles."

"Touch me, Mike." Chuck demanded and reached out to the brunet.

Mike uncharacteristically tripped over his feet as he tried to back away from the hacker. He landed on his butt and stared up at Chuck. "Stay away!"

Chuck stopped and took a few steps back. His breath hitched and his heart fell into his stomach, he never thought Mike would look at him with such wild fear in his wide eyes. "Am I… really that repulsive to you?"

Mike's expression fell and he buried his head in his hands and took a shaky breath. "No, Chuck, you don't get it."

"Then explain it to me." Chuck crouched down so they were the same height. "Please."

Mike dropped his hands, but refused to look at Chuck. "It wouldn't do any good." Mike said sadly and turned his head to the side.

"Jacob saids that you favor me over all the others and that until recently you didn't know that you did. But now you do, you try to not show it by avoid touching me." Chuck declared quickly.

"Jacob should learn to keep his mouth shut." Mike growled defensively.

"Why? Because he is right?"

When Mike didn't respond Chuck knew it was true.

"Mike, didn't you stop to think how your sudden change in behavior would affect me? All this time I thought you were upset with me. I couldn't stop thinking that I had done something wrong; that you didn't like me anymore. It made me feel unloved." Chuck said honestly. He felt the pinprick of pain as tears begin to form. He quickly wiped them away before the fell. "You're such an idiot, man." He added, trying to cover up his embarrassment. He hadn't meant to admit the feeling unloved part, and thought he could get Mike to focus on how he had made a mistake, and not on how it had made Chuck feel.

"Look, you know how you feel about Claire?" Mike asked rhetorically.

Chuck blinked at the name. A mental image of the dark skinned girl popped up and Chuck felt his stomach tighten. It was the first time he had thought of Claire in weeks. He had been too preoccupied with mike's odd behavior to dwell on his feelings for the girl. He thought about it now and realized that he hadn't missed her as much as he thought he should. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, he supposed it depended on what Mike meant. Eventually he nodded his head.

"Well, Chuck, old friend, it's sorta…" He said stretching out the _I_ in _it's_ as he stalled. "It's how I feel about you." He finished and tucked his lower lip into his mouth as he awaited the blond's reaction.

"Oh," Chuck blinked and tried to process exactly what it was Mike had just admitted. "OH!"

He reached out to Mike, and predictably the brunet shied away. So he tried again. "Chuck, quit it."

"It's okay, Mike. I don't mind." Chuck said, placing both his hands on Mike's forearm. And at that moment he didn't. He was so desperate to have Mike's attention that he would do anything to have it, even if it came in an unexpected way. In a sudden flash of thought Chuck wondered what he could do to convince Mike and did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed him.

It was plain kiss, just lips on top of lips, but Chuck could feel a wild sensation run through him as the realization that he was kissing someone for the first time. And not just any one, but Mike, his best friend the person he cared for the most in the world. Finally after all this time he was able to feel the person he cared about most next to him. Chuck felt an overwhelming sense of relief and a strange mix of thrill and comfort, that only Mike could give him, come over him.

Until Mike shoved him back.

"Why did you do that?" Mike demanded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Chuck faltered; this wasn't the way he imagined things would go. "I thought-I thought that's what you wanted."

"You thought I wanted you to force yourself to want me? You don't know me as well as I thought you did. I'd rather never touch you again than have you fake it with me."

Chuck felt his anger flare at Mike's words and without warning he cocked his fist back and punched Mike in the face. The leader of the Burners reeled back from the blow.

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything I've been saying? It's not all about you Chilton! I've missed you. I've missed your touch. I want you to touch me. I want it so bad that my skin itches. I don't know what else I can do to prove to you that I want you, too!"

An expression that Chuck couldn't pinpoint came over Mike's face. It looked a lot like disbelief but Chuck wasn't sure. In an effort to reassure Mike Chuck grabbed Mike's hand and gave him a nervous grin. "I want you, too," he repeated.

"But what about Claire?" Mike whispered as if he was worried saying the name would end whatever dream he was having.

Chuck thought about it. "I still like her, but she's not you. I mean, I think she is really pretty, but if she never came back down to Motorcity and I never saw her again I wouldn't be as crushed as I would be if you left and I never saw you again. In short, you just mean more to me."

Chuck felt his face heat up at the confession, but once the words were out he realized just how true they were. Any embarrassment felt was washed away at the smile and light squeeze on his hand Mike gave him. Mike's hand was so warm and his smile filled with familiar look of excitement that Chuck could help but smile back. "So, would it be okay if I kiss you or-?"

Chuck didn't give the driver a chance to respond as he leaned forward and captured Mike's lips in a kiss. Mike returned it eagerly and wrapped his arms around the blond, hugging Chuck as close as he could manage. And Chuck couldn't remember the last time he had felt happier.


End file.
